peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 January 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-01-14 ;Comments *Peel mentions that he used to play the Attack's Anymore Than I Do, when he was working on the pirate ships for Radio London. *Peel mentions that he'll be on the BBC TV programme, Did You See...? this weekend. *Peel mentions it is Captain Beefheart's birthday tomorrow and plays a track from him. *Peel plays a track from the Space Negros covering the Yardbirds' Happenings Ten Years Time Ago. *Peel mentions that the Pig rang to say that Flossie, their daughter can't sleep, and is listening to the show, whilst having a bedtime story told to her by the Pig. He then dedicates a record to her by playing Pop Will Eat Itself. Sessions *That Petrol Emotion #3. Recorded: 1986-12-16. *Three Wise Men #1. Recorded: 1986-11-18. Broadcast: 10 December 1986 Tracklisting *Big Flame: Cat With Cholic (7" - Cubist Pop Manifesto) Ron Johnson *M.C. Shan: Jane, Stop This Crazy Thing (12") Cold Chillin' *That Petrol Emotion: Big Decision (session) *Frightwig: Beverly (LP - Faster, Frightwig: Kill!! Kill!!) Caroline *King Kong: Agony And Pain (7") Jah Life Time *Attack: Anymore Than I Do (v/a LP - The Electric Crayon Set) Bam-Caruso *Three Wise Men: Hard Bop (session) *Stump: Orgasm Way (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Butch Willis & The Rocks: The TV's From Outer Space (LP - Forthcomings) Love *That Petrol Emotion: Swamp (session) *Tiger: Robot (7") Sunset *Bad Tune Men: Krog (12" - Jail Head Rack) Nonchalant *Nightingale Jubalaires: A Dying Veterans Plea (v/a LP - The Golden Age Of Gospel Singing) Folklyric *Winter Hours: The Confessional (12") Link *Three Wise Men: Urban Hell (session) *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: The Past Sure Is Tense (LP - Ice Cream For Crow) Virgin *Eton Crop: A Billy Bobo Funeral (LP - Yes Please, Bob) Ediesta *Joe Tex: You're Right, Ray Charles :(Sunday Live trailer by Andy Kershaw) The trailer mentions John Peel would be reviewing The Penguin Dictionary of Humorous Quotations on the Sunday Live programme. *That Petrol Emotion: Inside (session) *Attitude Adjustment: Dead Serious (LP - American Paranoia) Pusmort (Peel was supposed to play In The Center) *Dennis Alcapone: Power Version (shared 7" with The Blues Blasters - Power Version / Marjie) Coxsone *Microdisney: Give Me All Of Your Clothes (LP - Crooked Mile) Virgin *Three Wise Men: Refresh Yourself (session) *Space Negros: Happenings Ten Years Time Ago (v/a LP - 50,000 Glass Fans Can't Be Wrong - A Glass Records Selection) Glass *Bo Diddley: Stinkey (LP - Let Me Pass) Chess *Egg Hunt: Me And You (7") Dischord *That Petrol Emotion: Chester Burnette (session) :(JP: 'Well that's the last tonight of That Petrol Emotion and Chester Burnette is the title of it and Chester Burnett as you surely know is the real name of Howlin' Wolf, who on occasion goes like this') *Howlin' Wolf: Forty-Four (LP - Moanin' In The Moonlight) Chess *Pop Will Eat Itself: Sweet Sweet Pie (7") Chapter 22 *Rosehips: The Last Light (v/a LP - "Take The Subway To Your Suburb") Subway Organization *Three Wise Men: Cruising For A Bruising (session) *Fat Lady Sings: Fear And Favour (7") Good Vibrations *Admiral Bailey: Two Year Old (7") Jah Life Time *Melrose: Coming Out Soon (7") Electric Kid File ;Name *020A-B2285XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:57:38 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2285/1) ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment